


Savior

by salty_sun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, NOT RICK X MORTY, No Incest, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_sun/pseuds/salty_sun
Summary: Rick just wants to save Morty.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own rick and morty or the characters!

Rick turned to the sleeping child laying in the backseat of his ship. Morty was passed out and slouching over, curly brown hair laying over his eyes. The boy was only two or three. Rick felt a pang of affection directed towards his grandson. He had taken Morty from Beth and Jerry for a while, because Beth was drunk on wine, and Jerry had been out at a bar. Rick had been watching them through a window- he had to keep an eye on his daughter, didn’t he?- and he had seen them arguing. 

He had been able to hear Morty wailing in the living room through the thick glass, and then he had heard a slap, Beth screaming at her husband, and Morty crying. When he had snuck into the toddler’s room to help him, he had seen a huge red handprint on Morty’s face, and he felt an icy blade of guilt and horror pierce his heart. He wondered what kind of heartless monster could have done this to a child, and with that thought in mind, he took Morty and fled to his ship.

And now they were here, with the young boy asleep, and Rick thinking of what could have happened, had he not helped his grandson. He turned on some music, turning down the volume so Morty could sleep, and he stopped the ship so he could rest. Rick crawled into the backseat next to his grandson. The boy’s eyes fluttered open, and he mumbled something incoherent. He spotted his grandfather, and he raised his arms up to grab onto Rick’s lab coat. Rick picked up his grandson, and whispered the first words he’d ever say to him with determination in his eyes.

“Nobody’s ever going to hurt you again, Morty. I promise.”

Rick promised himself to stay true to his word all his life, even if it meant dying for his grandson.


End file.
